Dark Gasher CH120FS
Dark Gasher CH120FS (original version: Dark Cancer CH120SF) is a Crab-like Beyblade owned byTetsuya Watarigani. Note: Mad Cancer CH120FS was originally released in Random Booster Light Vol.1 Mad Cancer CH120FS, where it is the "rare" Beyblade but because both of Mad Cancer's unique parts were re-released as a non-Light Wheel Beyblade.Also note that Hasbro released Dark Gasher With FS while Takara Tomy released it with SF. Special MovesEdit Mad Gasher *Track Change: Tetsuya's special move is Track Change (トラックチェンジ, Torakku Chenji) He first used this move on Episode 9 (anime). This allows Gasher to change the height of it's Track. Dark Gasher *Six Crab Sea King: Tetsuya's first move is Six Crab Sea King (シックスクラブ・シェイキング, shikkusu kurabu shieikingu) Tetsuya first used this attack on Episode 28 (anime). Gasher's Track changes to 145 in height and the bey starts pecking at the opponent's. Gasher then leans over and goes in a position similar to Pegasus Starblast Attack's position. Name Change Dark Cancer was re-named Dark Gasher for Hasbro's release, and subsequently had the word "Cancer" removed from the Face Bolt, and a new purple design behind the original Face design.The name was changed probably because not many Americans will buy their kids a toy (or anything) named "Cancer" as it is known as a horrible disease. Face Bolt: GasherEdit The Face on this Beyblade depicts Cancer, the fourth astrological sign in the Zodiac. Its Zodiac symbol is the Crab. http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/1/1f/Facebolt_GASHER_BB31_19975.png Energy Ring: GasherEdit *'Weight:' 3.0 grams http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/d/d8/CANCER.jpgThe Gasher Energy Ring is completely circular and featured in Random Booster Light Vol.1 Mad Gasher CH120FS is of a brighter red, while the BB-55 Booster version is slightly darker. Both are identical in shape and weight. It shows crabs claws.It is also one of the heaviest energy rings. Fusion Wheel: DarkEdit *'Weight:' 31.4 grams http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/9/92/DARK.jpgDark has twelve spikes facing the clockwise direction. These protrusions are closely packed together with minimal space in between each, resulting in an overall round shape. This shape hinders the Metal Wheel in two ways, as its protrusions are not pronounced enough to provide sufficient Smash Attack, while the perimeter is interrupted too frequently for sufficient Stamina. Additionally, its weight is distributed over too large a a surface area, resulting in poor defensive capabilities. However, the Hasbro mold does show mediocre Defense, but is still outclassed by Basalt, Earth and many others. Spin Track: Change Height 120Edit *'Weight:' 2.7 grams http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/0/00/CH120.jpgCH120 is unique as it features a height-changing gimmick. The user is allowed a choice of using 120 or 145 as the Track's height. This is done by rotating the bottom portion of the Track and pulling/pushing the central part out/in, and then rotating the bottom portion back to lock the height. Importantly, this can be done between each round of a match, as it does not involve any part-swapping. The advantages of this Track are plentiful. Its most obvious benefit is allowing the user to change the height of their Beyblade between rounds; this means that the user can adapt their strategy to counter the opponents during a match. CH120 is currently the only Track featuring a 120 height. This height is useful for many Attack types. T125 or D125 can be used as an alternative if you don't have CH120. Tricks with the Spin TrackEdit When you change height, at one point you will get medium height. Keep it there, and then screw in the Face Bolt as much as you can, without breaking it. The height should tighten and stay as it was. This works only with CH120 And TH170. Performance Tip: Flat Sharp(Hasbro)Edit *'Weight:' 0.6 grams http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/8/8d/FS.jpgFS is a Balance Bottom. It looks flat to you but if you look closely it is actually a tiny ball-like tip. Surprisingly when you launch the Beyblade with enough power and the tip is worn enough, it will spin around and then stop and spin in one place, but is outclassed by F:S, FB, & CS.